the Quest for Freedom
by mememaster69
Summary: Hulk Hogan is taken to freedom island to take it back from the evil communists, but is stopped by an evil Russian communists wrestler by the name of Aleksandr Karelin. Will he stop this new powerful foe? Or will he be defeated and put the future of democracy across the globe into peril.
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Quest for Freedom/span/p
p style="text-align: center;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-93231a6f-62fe-109a-8a94-a456f8f6f85e" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The year was 2050, and the future of democracy was in danger, but a hero aboard the U.S.S America was the save the day./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Alright hulk!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" yelled the general, "here's the plan!", "we're going to drop you off at freedom island, and you're going to kick those communists off of our island!', "you got it brother." said world wrestling champion hulk hogan, "now get out there, and win one for america!", "for america!" yelled hogan as he charged, full tilt off of the ship, and straight toward the communist fort on the island. After a short run hogan was at the fort, that's when he charged in, the commie's not expecting someone to charge into the fort, were caught off guard by hulk hogan coming in and body slamming several of them at a time. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The communist inside the fort tried to use their weapons to fend off the attacking hulk hogan, but to no avail, he was not stopped due to the inferior quality of their communist weapons, allowing hulk to go on, body slamming the soldiers as if nobody was attacking him from above. The communist, seeing that their weapons had no effect on the 302 pounds of american muscle that was hulk hogan, began to soil their uniforms and flee. Only the bravest and most dedicated soldiers stayed behind, but were pummeled by the sheer power of hulk's body slam's. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just as hulk was about to body slam the last of the soldiers, he heard a voice, with a strong russian accent say "HAHAHA hogan, you think you are so strong, do you?", "well you are wrong, compared to me you are just wee little baby, HAHAHA.". "Who said that?" asked a very confused hulk, "I am Aleksandr karelin, the greatest wrestler mother russia has ever known!" said aleksandr karelin, before he charged hulk hogan. Hulk not knowing where aleksandr was, was caught completely of guard, and was knocked into a nearby wall. Hulk then got up and attempted to body slam his attacker, but it had no effect! Aleksandr then proceeded to grab hulk by his arm, and throw him through the wall back towards the ship. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hulk proceeded to have a very rough landing, after picking himself up, hulk then went onto the ship and explained the situation, and what happened to him to the general "this is just as I feared" said the general, "there is only one known way to defeat aleksandr karelin hulk" said the general, "you'll have to get three ancient slices of apple pie, that were scattered around the island hundreds of years ago, these pieces are said to have been baked by george washington himself, we only know the location of a single piece of the artifact, it's located deep within an ancient forest, full of the eagle people of freedom island, directly north-west of the ship". "i'll go and get those pieces, and i'll defeat aleksandr, brother!" shouted hulk defiantly, as he ran off towards the eagle forest./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" About an hour later huk arrived at the forest, but he realised there was something off about the forest, curiosity getting better of the hulk-meister, he decided to check it out, as he made his way toward the center of the forest he began to hear the sound of pickaxe on stone he saw the most horrifying thing he would possibly ever see in his entire life, line after line of eagles were being forced to mine a strange mineral from the rocks, hulk knew that the island was almost completely devoid of minerals, the only thing that was in abundance here was...FREEDONIUM, hulk nearly shouted out loud, but how did the communist find out about the strongest mineral in the world, only americans knew about the metal. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But at the moment that didn't matter, hulk had to save the eagles from the communist scum, with a battle cry that would have scared the skin off a bear he charged into the communist guards, and made short work of them all. After he was sure that every single last communist soldier had been eliminated, he set to work freeing the eagle captives, after his work was done freeing the slaves, he was approached by the wise, and old eagle elder, the elder said "thank you brave hero, if it weren't for you we would have been forced to slave away for much longer!", Hulk then replied by saying "it was my pleasure, happy to help.", the elder then asked "not to sound rude but, why are you here?". /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am in search of 3 ancient slices of apple pie, to defeat aleksandr karelin, and I was told you would have one.", "Yes I know of the piece you speak of, here take this key, it will allow you to open the chest it is contained in, the chest is located under an apple tree, in the center of the forest.", "thanks brother" replied hulk, and he was off. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"About half an hour of following the directions of the eagle elder, he came across the tree and underneath it he found a chest that he unlocked using the key, inside the chest was the first piece off the pie, and instructions on the map that lead to the next piece. And with that he headed off to the next destination, a kingdom, by the name of burgertopia. After about an hour of traveling north-west of the forest hulk came upon the towering metropolis of burgertopia, the key defining feature of burgertopia was that everything in the kingdom, even the people that lived there, were made completely out of burgers. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After admiring the glorious city from a distance for a bit he decided to continue on, knowing the task at hand was far too important to allow a stop. After entering the city hulk decided that asking someburger about information on the location of the next piece of apple pie, so hulk walked up to the first burger person he saw, and asked "hello, would you know anything about an ancient apple pie slice?", the burger person turned around and said "I don't know anything about that, maybe you should ask the king?" the burger person said, as it pointed towards a large palace in the distance, hulk then thanked the nice burger person and went to the castle./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Hulk arrived at the castle in about 20 minutes, he then entered the grand burger palace, and upon seeing the king hulk asked "hello your highness, I am hulk hogan, and I come seeking the famed piece of ancient apple pie in which I need in order to defeat the evil, aleksandr karelin", the king then replied "hello hulk hogan I have heard much of you, with your wrestling career, I would have happily given you the piece had I still had it"./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "What happened to it?" asked hulk, the burger king then said, "that dastardly and, devious hamburglar stole it from us!", "Where is this hamburglar at now?" asked hulk, "he is hiding, like a rat in his hideout to the north east!", "thank you for this information" said hulk, and with that he set off for the second piece. About an hour or so later, he saw it, the hamburglar's hideout, after carefully approaching it he could only assume that the hamburglar was inside, knowing the hamburglar to be a petty, weak willed thief. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He knew he would be able to do this part easily, so with the same bone rattling battle cry, he charged in, only to be tripped, robbed of his piece of the pie, and humiliated all at the same time, when he recovered his senses, he turned around and saw none other than the hamburglar himself, "hahaha, i've got you now hulk hogan" cackled the hamburglar, "now with your piece of the pie those pesky burger guards won't be able to stop me, all the burgers will be mine!", "not if I have anything to say about it!" said hulk with a hint of defiance in his voice, "you can try, hulk but you won't be able to stop me!" said the hamburglar, as he charged toward hulk./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Hulk, being unprepared at the time, was quickly overpowered by the superpowered hamburglar, and was thusly tossed through the wall, with the same amount of effort as someone taking out the trash. Hulk then, knowing he was outclassed, decided there was only one course of action left, he had to use the ATOMIC LEG SLAM! After making his decision, he then jumped on to the roof, and using a series of taunts, based on the hamburglars mother, he lured the hamburglar out the front door where he was then able to jump five feet up into the air, extend his legs, and then slam his leg into the face of the hamburglar, with the same amount of destructive power as an atomic bomb, annihilated the hamburglar, and almost all traces of his base. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He then took the hamburglars piece of the pie, along with his own, and after a brief survey of the area, found a small scrap of paper with instructions to the next, and last piece of the pie. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After about an hour of travel from the wreckage of the hamburglars base, he came across his destination, a small shack, in the middle of the great cheese-it desert, resting beside an iced tea oasis. he decided to go up to the shack and knock, when he knocked, an old man with a long white beard opened the door, he asked "are you hulk hogan?", "yes I am" replied hulk. "come in" replied the man, hulk then proceeded to follow the man inside, "sit down at the table hulk" said the man, hulk then proceeded to sit at the table, the man then handed him a bottle with a piece of paper in it, hulk then looked at it confused, "open it" replied the man, hulk complied, the note said, "look under the table", hulk then gave the man a strange look, and then looked under the table./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" There under the table was the last piece of the pie, hulk then grabbed the piece, and went to thank the man, but when he looked up he was nowhere to be seen, another thing was that the shack looked a lot more abandoned than when he came in "spooky", whispered hulk as he quickley took the piece, and the note out of the shack, on the back of the note was the location of aleksandr karelin, and with one last look around hulk set off once again, now feeling the full effect of the power pie, he felt invincible, as he ran his way toward his final destination, the top of wrestle mountain./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Of course at the last stretch of hulks journey, especially the treacherous part, it decided to storm, which both added extra difficulty, and spookiness to his trek up the mountain, he was 3/4ths of the way up the mountain when a lightning strike almost took him out on the last leg of his journey, but hulk knew, that no matter what peril he must complete this task. After a few more minutes of running the lightning gauntlet that was the top of the mountain, he reached the top of the mountain where he finally caught sight of his enemy, aleksandr karelin, "aleksandr!" shouted hulk, "your communist ways are over", "not if I have anything to say about it!" shouted aleksandr as he jumped into the ancient wrestling ring between them, hulk then did the same./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "just leave now aleksandr, I don't want to hurt you" shouted hulk, "you can't hurt me, hulk I am the best, and no amount of pie will stop that!" aleksandr yelled as he charged hulk, hulk side stepped the easily anticipated move, hulk then proceeded to deliver a series of blows to aleksandrs face, in which only a few were successfully blocked. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hulk then proceeded to try and knee aleksandr in the shin, aleksandr blocked this move, and super stomped hulks foot causing hulk to get really angry and deliver a blow to aleksandrs gut sending him to the corner of the ring, hulk then proceeded to deliver another series of blows directly to aleksandrs face, using aleksandrs dazed state, hulk climbed on top of the ropes on the ring, and did his signature move, now combined with the ultra power of the pie, hulk jumped 5 feet in the air, put out his legs, and mega slammed his leg straight into the face of aleksandr karelin with the force of the mount saint helens eruption causing the top of the mountain to blow up./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" the move absolutely demolished aleksandr, and it being hulk's own move only sent him flying, conveniently, towards the ship. When hulk landed, he proceeded to go onto the ship, give the pie, and his report to the general, go this his room, and collapse in his bed happy that the day was saved, and happy he wouldn't have to do that again./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"OR WOULD HE? /p


End file.
